


It's the quiet ones you have to look for

by Nobodiie



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Copley is having a bad day, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodiie/pseuds/Nobodiie
Summary: People often though Nicky as the kindest of the team. Copley was no exception. A discussion with Nicky a short while after the events at Merrick's lab makes him realize his mistake.In short : Nicly is pissed and Copley is scared.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 475





	It's the quiet ones you have to look for

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with The old guard since I watched the movie, so of course I had to write some Joe x Nicky.
> 
> At the end of the movie, I was a bit surprised that they seemed to have forgive Copley so easily for his betrayal whereas Booker was banned for a century, so I fixed it. 
> 
> Please note that english is not my mother tongue, so I apologise in advance for the mistakes I have probably made. (Feel free to report the one you see.)
> 
> Enjoy your reading.

People often though Nicky as the kindest of the team. Copley was no exception.

It might have been a remnant from Nicky’s past as a priest, or maybe it was just the way he was. Always flashing smiles at strangers on the streets, or wishing people to have a great day even when he was having a bad one. He could spend hours answering patiently to Nile’s continuous flow of questions without getting annoyed. He was the one making sure everyone was getting enough food and rest. For a being as old as he was, his blue eyes were filled with a surprising compassion. Despites all the horrors he had witnessed, and those which he had prevented from happening, he had managed to keep his faith in humanity fairly intact.

If asked whom between Nicky, Joe and Andy would be the first one to forgive Booker, Copley would have answered Nicky without the slightest hesitation. As everyone else, he was terribly wrong.

Several months had passed since the “incident” at Merrick’s lab. The team had taken well deserved vacations after the disaster. Joe and Nicky had spent a few weeks alone in Malta, before joining Nile and Andy in their touring of Europe. The youngest one seemed to have found her place in the group, even though she was still struggling with her newfound immortality and the loss of her family.

According to Andy, Nile had made a lot of progress and was now ready for their first mission as a team. Copley suspected that the young woman constantly asking when they’d start doing real work might be the real reason behind the sudden call he had received. For the occasion he had found quite the perfect job for them. A scientist had recently discovered a revolutionary method to create natural plastic. She had instantly become a target and a lot of people were willing to spend huge amounts of money to ensure that her work and her were buried away. Thankfully, the team would not allow it to happen.

As it was their first time really working together, Copley had taken the time to come in person in order to deliver the briefing. Andy seemed pleased with his choice of mission. Not too dangerous so that Nile could get up to speed, but still important enough for them to take actions.

The former CIA agent left the meeting light hearted, happy that he hadn’t disappointed Andy. A divine smell filled the safehouse and he couldn’t help himself but to go to the kitchen. Back to him, Nicky was bent over the kitchen worktop, slicing tomatoes in cubes. The knife hit the cutting board with an impressive regularity.

“Whatever it is that you’re making, it smells exquisite,” Copley praised him, his mouth already watering.

He knew that Nicky was often the one cooking for everyone, and now he understood why.

“ _Polpette al pesto,_ ” responded Nicky, the Italian words sounding like music in his mouth. “It is high time that Nile discovered what real meatballs tastes like.”

“Lucky her.”

Nicky proceeded to transfer the cut tomatoes into a saucepan, letting silence take over. Through the open door, they could hear Joe and Nile teasing each over. Their laughs filled the room while Nicky kept stirring what looked more and more like a tomato sauce.

“She’s eager to get to work, isn’t she?” commented Copley, as Nile started bragging that she could probably do the job on her own.

“She wants to make a difference. She needs to know she did not receive this gift for nothing,” explained Nicky as he grabbed a handful of herbs Copley didn’t recognise and began to slice them.

“That, I have no doubts about. Without you, the world would have become a terrible place. Your work is essential, and I’m glad that I get to contribute to it, in a way.”

The knife stopped moving. Nicky stayed still for a second, before turning to Copley, his gaze cold and serious.

“Copley, let me get something straight. Andy trusts you and I respect her decision. Be aware though, that I have not forget nor forgive what you have done.”

“Nicky, I…” he tried to explain himself.

The other man raised a hand, not finished yet.

“You are sorry, and you wish to make amends, I know. Regrettably, your words are not enough for me anymore. You betrayed us. Because of you, Joe was strapped down to an examination table, sliced open and tortured for hours. Do you have any idea how many times he died that day? He still has nightmares about it, of which he wakes up screaming and shivering. And so do I.”

“I don’t have enough words to tell you how ashamed I am for what I let Merrick do to Joe and you. I know apologies are not enough but…”

“You made our deepest fear came true that day. I don’t know when, or if, I will be able to trust you again. And rest assured that if you were to betray the trust Andy and Nile have in you, I would not let you go away with it. Am I clear enough?”

The man in front of Copley had nothing left of the kind and caring Nicky he though he knew. This one was icy and sharp. Copley suddenly became extremely aware of the knife in the other man hand, and that Nicky could use it to kill him without moving from where he was standing. He swallowed hard, and suppressed a shiver as the hair on the back of his neck raised.

“Cristal clear, yes,” Copley managed to blurt out.

He was only now realising how wrong he had been about Nicky. The calm with which he had talked was properly terrifying. Yet, the threat was there, barely hidden. Copley would have rather be yelled at. A man able to conceal and control his emotions to that point was way more dangerous than those who tried to be scary by shouting their anger to the face of the world. Now he understood why Joe had joked about Merrick mistaking Nicky for a mouse. Nicky wasn’t a mouse, he was a panther, quiet, patient and deadly.

“Good.”

Nicky turned around and finished chopping the herbs before adding them to the tomato sauce. Copley couldn’t take his eyes of him. He wanted to say something more, to apologize, to tell him how guilty he felt, to swear that he’ll never betray them again, but he had the feeling that anything he would add could only make things worse.

“ _Amore mio_ , it smells heavenly in here,” declared happily Joe upon entering the room, completely unaware of what had taken place a few seconds ago.

The second Nicky heard his lover’s voice, the cold fury within him disappeared completely. A fond smile spread on his face, and he chuckled, pleased with the compliment. The warmth and kindness were back, as if nothing had happened.

“Thank you, my heart, but these are only meatballs, and not of my best work, if I must be honest,” he admitted with a shrug.

“Do not say such things _Nicolò,_ ” protested Joe, getting closer to his loved one. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Nicky leaned gladly against his torso. “I know for a fact that everything prepared by these hands is always a delight for the palate,” he said, while stealing one of Nicky’s hands to kiss his palm.

“ _Yusuf_ , you are truly a hopeless flirt.”

“And you love me for that.”

“Yes, I do,” chuckled Nicky, adoringly.

He tilted his head back and grabbed Joe’s face so that they could kiss. It was tender and sweet at first, but soon became far more passionate when Nicky turned around to face his lover. Copley decided it was his cue to leave, but Nile and Andy entered the room before he could make a move.

“Hey Joe, stop distracting Nicky! I was promised the best meatballs I’ve ever had, and if they're overcooked I'll totally blame you!” Nile scolded him, unable to supress her amused smile.

“You’ll be lucky if they only burn the meal. Worst scenario, they’ll literally put the kitchen on fire,” added Andy with a smirk.

Nile’s eyes widened.

“It only happened once!” protested Nicky, cheeks turning pink.

“It wasn’t even our fault. The stove was so ancient that it would have caught on fire, even if we had watched it,” Joe explained, obviously wasting his breath.

“Yeah, sure. We all believe you,” giggled Nile.

He rolled his eyes at her and gave Andy a dirty look, which leaved her unmoved. Clearly, it wasn’t the first time their boss had teased them with this incident. Despites Nile hilarity, Joe kept trying to defend him and Nicky, under Andy’s amused gaze.

“It’s getting late, do you want to join us for diner, Copley?” Nicky suddenly asked, out of nowhere. “I would feel guilty to let you leave with an empty stomach.”

Copley’s surprise left him completely speechless. After the discussion they just had, he though he was one of the last persons whom Nicky would want to share a meal with.

“Of course, he wants to,” Joe cheerfully answered for him. “No one could decline an offer to taste my _Nicolò_ splendid cooking.”

“I… I think you would like that, yes,” said Copley, politely. It was already to late to say no anyway. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“I don't,” smiled Nicky.

Copley didn’t know what to think anymore. An old saying that he had often heard his grandmother say came back to his mind: “It’s the quiet ones you have to look for.” She couldn’t have been more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedbacks are really appreciated. :)
> 
> Have a nice day, and stay safe !


End file.
